scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo meets ScratchU8
|previousepisode = Scooby-Doo meets Time Surfer |nextepisode = What the Hay }} Scooby-Doo meets ScratchU8 is the fifth episode of the second season in Scooby-Doo's Ghost Gallery. Premise The gang discovers ScratchU8 in an abandon theatre. He loves it, but without Mr. Man Guy helping, it will get torn down! The gang and ScratchU8 must find the kidnapper; and Mr. Man Guy! Plot It's a dark and stormy night! Lightning flashes. The Mystery Machine is driving along the streets of a busy city. "Like, face it, I'm spooked!" Shaggy says. "Reah, spooked!" agrees Scooby. "We're not even solving a mystery," Fred says. "Who knows if we run into one," Velma says. "There's our hotel," Daphne says, pointing to a hotel. The gang gets out of the car and walks into the hotel. They walk up to a man. "Is there any rooms left?" Daphne asks. "No, the last one was taken by ScratchU8, but he's somewhere that isn't in the hotel," the man says. "ScratchU8!" cries Scooby. He starts jumping up and down. His eyes turn to hearts and he starts clapping. "Like, the famous ScratchU8?" Shaggy asks. "The one and only," says the man. "Too bad I don't know where he's gone off to." "Well, thanks sir," Fred says. The gang goes outside and hops back into the van. "Well how do you like that?" Daphne asks, "The last room taken by ScratchU8!" "ScratchU8!" cries Scooby. He starts jumping up and down. His eyes turn to hearts and he starts clapping. He stops. "Like, if you mention the name ScratchU8, Scooby will get like that," Shaggy says. "ScratchU8!" cries Scooby. He starts jumping up and down. His eyes turn to hearts and he starts clapping. "Like, I shouldn't have said that name," Shaggy says. Scooby stops. "What name?" asks Scooby. "Like, the name," Shaggy says. From an abandon theatre, ScratchU8 watches the road. Soon, the van stops in front of an abandon theatre. "Maybe we can stay here for the night," Fred says. From a high-up balcony, a figure with black boots, black jeans, a black coat, and a black hood over his face watches. He has glowing purple eyes. The figure laughs evilly and vanishes. "Like, I'll sleep under these chairs," Shaggy says. He makes himself a bed under some chairs. Scooby does the same. "Well one thing is for sure, I'm not sleeping on the floor!" Daphne says. She sits on a chair. Velma and Fred do the same. "Trespassers," says a bellowing voice. The gang turns around. The hooded figure is there. "Yer trespassin'!" The hooded figure vanishes. "That's the Hooded Kidnapper!" a voice says. "He took Mr. Man Guy!" "Mr. Man Guy!" cries Scooby. He starts jumping up and down. His eyes turn to hearts and he starts clapping. The gang stands up. ScratchU8 is standing in the theatre. "Like, you got to be kidding me," Shaggy says. "It's ScratchU8!" "ScratchU8!" cries Scooby. He starts jumping up and down. His eyes turn to hearts and he starts clapping. It cuts to the gang and ScratchU8 in a small room. "The Hooded Kidnapper took Mr. Man Guy! Without him, this awesome theatre will be torn down!" ScratchU8 explains. "Did I mention the Hooded Kidnapper can walk on the ceiling?" "That's terrible!" Daphne says. "I know, right?" ScratchU8 says. "The Hooded Kidnapper will kidnap no more," Fred says. "Let's split up!" Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are searching for clues. "Like, it's no use Scoob," Shaggy says. "Reah," Scooby sighs. "We might as well get a burger," Shaggy says. Meanwhile, Fred and Daphne are searching for clues. "Freddie, what happened to Velma?" asks Daphne. "I don't know," Fred says. "Didn't she go with ScratchU8?" "No," Daphne says. "I'm right here," Velma's voice says. Fred and Daphne look around. "Where?" asks Fred. He looks up, Velma is there. "The ceiling is metal that is made to look like wood; these boots I'm wearing are very powerful magnets. This explains how the Hooded Kidnapper could walk up here," Velma says. "Give me those boots!" a voice yells. The Hooded Kidnapper runs in, grabs Velma, and vanishes. Meanwhile, ScratchU8 is searching for clues. "Nah, I'll find nothing," he says. "Maybe I'll go get a burger." Soon, Scooby, Shaggy, and ScratchU8 are eating burgers. "I hope Mr. Man Guy comes back," ScratchU8 says. Suddenly, the Hooded Kidnapper appears. "Fear me!" cries the kidnapper. He starts chasing the three. "Run!" cries ScratchU8. "Rikes!" cries Scooby. "Zoinks!" cries Shaggy. Soon, the entire gang and ScratchU8 finds themselves locked up in the basement. The Hooded Kidnapper is in front of them. He vanishes. "Where's Mr. Man Guy?" ScratchU8 asks. "Gone," Shaggy says, pointing to a bottomless pit. There's a sign above it reading Victim Disposal Pit. "We must avenge him!" cries ScratchU8. He breaks the cell open. The gang and ScratchU8 run as fast as they can. They soon arrive outside. "Like, let's get a pizza and come back," Shaggy says. "That's not a bad idea," Fred says. Soon, the gang is eating pizza outside. "I'll open the door so our pizza doesn't get wet," ScratchU8 says. He tugs on the door. "We've been locked out!" Soon, the gang and ScratchU8 are back in ScratchU8's hotel room. "Look, an open window to the theatre is out the window!" ScratchU8 says. A man walks in. "They've decided not to tear down the theatre!" he says. He walks out. ScratchU8 and the gang jump out the window. They come crashing in the theatre. The Hooded Kidnapper is there. "The theatre won't be torn down, what a shame," he says. I'll change that!" The Hooded Kidnapper holds out his hand and a torch appears. "This theatre burns!" he says as he sets fire to the building. Suddenly, the fire goes out. The Hooded Kidnapper lights it again, to find it goes out. "It's raining you idiot," ScratchU8 says. "Very well," the Hooded Kidnapper says. "Then the rain can help me." He jams the torch into the wall and rain starts pouring inside. "This theatre will flood!" he laughs. The Kidnapper vanishes. The water is now up to the gang's shirt. "To the balcony!" cries Fred. He and the others start climbing the walls with the boots used by the Hooded Kidnapper! They jump to the nearest balcony. ScratchU8 takes off his boots. "Get to safety!" he yells. He dives into the water. The gang gets to the top. The water is up to their necks. Suddenly, instead of rising, the water lowers. Shaggy sees the hole is gone! The water drains. ScratchU8 is at the bottom, he made a drain! "The theatre is fixed!" Velma says. The Hooded Kidnapper appears. Fred lassos him. ScratchU8 pulls his hood down. "It's Mr. Man Guy!" "Yes, I wanted the theatre torn down," he says. The police come and as Mr. Man Guy is being taken away he yells "and I would have gotten away with it too, if it hadn't been for you meddling kids!" The next day, the theatre is there. The gang and ScratchU8 are outside. "Goodbye!" yells ScratchU8 as the van drives off. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer of this. Many of you don't know who ScratchU8 and Mr. Man Guy are, learn more here. Thanks for reading, don't forget to comment! Cast and characters Villains *The Hooded Kidnapper Suspects Culprits Locations *Theatre Notes/trivia Quotes :"Get to safety!" - ScratchU8 :"To the balcony!" - Fred Jones Home Media *The Best of Scooby-Doo's Ghost Gallery